


Piercing (Episode 1)

by stydiaislyf (orphan_account)



Series: Teen Wolf Season 6 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiaislyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I would write Teen Wolf: Season 6, Episode 1 (of 2)</p><p>Right now I'm rewatching the latest season to help with ideas, so what I have so far would be the "first episode". Once I'm done rewatching I'm going to be doing some editing and then uploading more. </p><p>A new friend, an old foe. Could one be the key to defeating the other?</p><p>Corrie seemed to see directly into his mind, soul and heart all at once. All he could see were her cold grey eyes and he had never felt more naked.<br/>She broke the stare by rolling her eyes. It had lasted a moment but Stiles felt as if she had seen his whole life.<br/>"I hope you're not as awkward around her as you have been around me," she chuckled as she began down the hall.<br/>Stiles stared after her as she walked away, feeling every emotion he had ever felt at once. But two stood out stronger than the rest. His curiosity and suspicion.<br/>With one last look at Lydia, Stiles started back to class. She was safe but Stiles was still waiting for the clear skies to turn back into storms. Senior year wasn't over yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

School was a chore that had been recently neglected by the pack, and while they were pleased to be returning, because it meant that everything was back to normal, Stiles still had plenty to complain about. He was overwhelmed with work and could never pay attention in class, either drifting asleep or reliving the events of the past few weeks. He spent his nights pretty much the same. He woke fitfully from nightmares of Lydia still being imprisoned or worse, even though she had been free for a few weeks now. The first few nights he had stayed on Lydia's couch: 'to protect her'. What he didn't say was that it meant he could check she was still there when he inevitably panicked after waking from one of his dreams.

Stiles slammed his locker and scanned the halls for strawberry-blonde hair with his heavily bagged eyes. He would wait for her to arrive at school and would continue to check on her throughout the day, any chance he got. Going to the bathroom, in between classes. Stiles knew Lydia would be arriving at school soon. He'd known her morning routine since freshman year. Wake up at 6.45am, out of the door by 8.15 and at school around 8.30. Stiles looked at his phone. 8.32am. His heart raced ever so slightly as he scanned through the mass of students.

He spotted strawberry-blonde hair coming around the corner. He stood on his tip-toes and went to wave. It was not Lydia. It was another girl, one he'd never seen before, with the same colour hair. She was even the same height as Lydia. But she had grey eyes and a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks and her style was more masculine than Lydia's.

She noticed Stiles waving before he could put his hand down. She blushed a little with a quizzical but amused smile. Then she made a beeline for him.

"No, sorry, I thought - ' Stiles stammered, shaking his hands.

"I figured. Could you tell me where the office is?" she interrupted.

"You're new?" asked Stiles, relieved that all she wanted was directions. Stiles continued to look behind her at the students passing by.

"Uh, yeah. Corrie." She held out a hand.

Stiles took it. "I'm-"

"Stiles!" Scott called from down the hall as he approached. Corrie's eyes flicked to Scott. Stiles saw her take a small step back and her eyes briefly bulge. Stiles turned to look at Scott, curious at what Corrie was troubled by. Scott's eyes weren't glowing and he had fingernails, not claws. But when he turned back Corrie had disappeared.

Scott grasped him on the shoulder, eyes deep with concern, not even having noticed Corrie. "Shouldn't you be at the counselor's?" 

"Yeah, I was just gonna wait for Lydia to get here first-"

"I've got it man."

Without a word, Stiles embraced Scott and left. Nothing else was needed.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was late to his counselor's appointment, and was therefore late to his first class, English. Without Lydia.

He didn't take a word in. Stiles stared out the window, feet bouncing, twirling his pen in his fingers, leg bouncing up and down. He couldn't shake he feeling that something was wrong. So he decided to use a well-worn excuse.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he said, putting his hand up.

His teacher barely acknowledged him, waving for him to go.

Stiles checked his phone as he got up to leave. 9.18. He thought he'd lasted at least forty minutes. Turned out it was barely twenty.

Stiles walked out the door but the moment it was closed behind him he sped up to a jog. He knew exactly where he had to go. The science labs. Wednesday morning, first period, AP Physics. He rushed outside and through the courtyard into the science building.

Stiles slowed to a walk after bursting through the doors as to avoid attracting attention. He concealed himself behind the lockers next to Lydia's classroom door and peered in. She was there in her usual seat in the third row.

Stiles exhaled, not having realised he was holding his breath, and leaned against the lockers.

"I found the office."

The voice startled Stiles so much he jumped back, nearly tripping over his own feet. Corrie had appeared without any sign of approach, grinning just like before.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she questioned.

"Shouldn't you?" Stiles immediately thought of a thousand better things to have said. "Why'd you disappear this morning, I hadn't given you directions."

Corrie's eyes lowered, eyebrows knitted. "I felt sick all of a sudden."

Stiles thought it was best not to question it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Corrie started peering into Lydia's classroom, obviously curious as to what Stiles had been looking at.

"Uh, if you're feeling better can I help you find your class?" said Stiles, wanting to divert Corrie.

"Well I have a map now and I can read, so I think I'll be OK."

Corrie peeked one more time into the classroom, smirking, and then turned to Stiles to look him directly in the eye.

But it wasn't just eye contact. Corrie seemed to see directly into his mind, soul and heart all at once. All he could see were her cold grey eyes and he had never felt more naked.

She broke the stare by rolling her eyes. It had lasted a moment but Stiles felt as if she had seen his whole life.

"I hope you're not as awkward around her as you have been around me," she chuckled as she began down the hall.

Stiles stared after her as she walked away, feeling every emotion he had ever felt at once. But two stood out stronger than the rest. His curiosity and suspicion.

With one last look at Lydia, Stiles started back to class. She was safe but Stiles was still waiting for the clear skies to turn back into storms. Senior year wasn't over yet.


	2. Scott

Scott had been trying to fill his days as much as possible. Seeing friends, running errands, training, cleaning - anything useful he could do. Now that things had settled down it kept his thoughts away from Kira. Missing her was not going to make her come home any sooner.

It also meant he could take care of his friends and family. They had all been through so much recently. Particularly Lydia. He wanted them to know that they were safe now. He cooked dinner for Melissa and Malia. He trained with Liam. He bought a book of French philosophy, _in French_ , for Lydia, as something to keep her occupied when she couldn't sleep. And he always kept an eye on Lydia, for Stiles.

Scott was currently studying in the library with Lydia and Malia. Lydia was scratching notes in a pink pen all over an essay Malia had written.

"'Wherefore' doesn't mean 'where' in this case, it means why,' noted Lydia.

"Then why didn't he just write 'why'?" muttered Malia.

Scott smiled. The smallest things had been making him grin. Everything that was remotely normal, like seeing Liam and Hayden holding hands or eating lunch with friends, made him happier than he though possible.

As he looked back down to his book Scott sensed a slight shift in the air. Someone's heart was beating rapidly and the distinct smell of fear rolled in. Scott looked up and scanned the library, trying to pinpoint whose terror he sensed. Everything looked normal. He twisted around in his seat and his eyes landed on the unknown girl Stiles had been talking to that morning. 

Her eyes were locked onto Lydia, who was completely unaware she was the object of the girl's gaze. Her face was screwed up as if she smelt something dead and Scott could hear her gag. 

His movements drew her attention to Scott. Her eyes fixed on his and Scott felt a deep growl coming from his inner wolf. He restrained the sound. But there was no way he could stop his eyes from glowing bright, shining red. 

She gasped and fled before Scott could do anything else. 

Scott had been able to control his shift for some time now. But her look had called strong and loud for the supernatural within him to break free.

 

* * *

 

Scott was applying cheese to the enchiladas he was making when Melissa dumped her bag on the table and sat down. Scott had already poured her a glass of wine. Malia was sitting at the table too, trying to rewrite her essay.

"How was school?" The question was directed at both of them, but Scott knew Malia wasn't going to answer. She may be staying with them but she wasn't Melissa's child. 

"Normal," smiled Scott. And then he remembered that moment in the library. "There was a new girl, did you see her Malia? Stiles was talking to her."

"Why would I care who Stiles talks to?" she snapped. While both Stiles and Malia knew it was over, and acted as usual around each other, Scott knew Malia was still privately tending her wounds. That's why she was staying with him. Instead of with Stiles. Or Lydia.

"No, I just noticed her in the library and she was looking at Lydia really weirdly." 

"There's nothing weird looking about Lydia."

"I know, isn't that what make it strange?"

"Let it rest Scott," Melissa interrupted, "everything has calmed down. Enjoy it." She raised her glass in a toast and took a long sip. "What's for dinner?"

"Enchiladas."

Melissa stood and went to embrace Scott. 

"I love having you home."

"I love you too, mum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


	3. Malia

Malia had refused to talk to anyone about the events of the past few weeks, insisting she was fine. Everyone kept asking her about her mother and how she was feeling. Malia always rolled her eyes on response. She didn't care.

That woman wasn't her mother, never had been. Her real family was her pack, and they were alive and safe. The Desert Wolf couldn't threaten them again.

The real hurt she was feeling had nothing to do with her mother. 

Malia wanted to talk about Stiles, to vent, to get it all out. She knew it was over and accepted it, welcomed it even. But she was desperate to get some closure. She didn't want to talk to Scott or Lydia, they were too close to Stiles. The only person she was comfortable opening up to was in the middle of the desert with some crazy witches trying to learn control. So she stayed silent, masking her heart with her pride.

She missed Kira more than she thought she would. Kira had joined the pack around the same times as Malia. Kira struggled with control, just like Malia. Kira could be totally oblivious about the people around her, just like Malia. The two had grown close over the past few months, fighting alongside each other. Without her and without Stiles Malia had renewed questioning her role in the pack. 

Malia shook her head, took a deep breath and turned her attention back towards her essay.

"What's on your mind?"

Malia looked up to Melissa, who had the look on her face she gets when she knows you're not telling her something. Malia could stay strong through unimaginable pain but she crumbled whenever Melissa gave her that look. Concerned. Caring. Almost like a real mother.

"I can't get the words out of my head an onto this stupid piece of paper," replied Malia, throwing her pen down.

"It's hard to focus when you can't stop thinking about someone else."

"She wasn't really my mum."

"I didn't mean her."

Malia cursed herself for not seeing this coming.  

"Stiles may be able to solve crimes and figure out plots but I don't think I've once seen him figure out a girl."

Melissa stood from the table where she was finishing off her wine. She sat next to Malia and took her hand. Malia hadn't realised she'd been clenching it into a fist.

"But he still cares. They all do. They're your pack. They'd never abandon you."

Malia knew humans couldn't read minds. But if they could, she was sure Melissa would be a pro.

 

* * *

 

Malia spotted the strange girl Scott had been talking about the very next day. It wasn't hard with the description Scott had provided. Like Lydia but with with a different sense of style. Her stomach knotted. She could see why Stiles had been talking to her.

The girl finished collecting her books from her locker and turned to go down the hall. So, naturally, Malia followed. 

Malia trailed her for a few hallways, easily staying out of sight due to the volume of students around her, before the girl went into the bathroom. Malia stood outside and listened, using her wolf hearing. Water hitting water. A toilet paper roll. Flushing and a tap going. All the normal things you would expect to hear from a bathroom.

Malia shook herself, asking what on earth she was doing. Some random girl talks to Stiles so she follows her to listen to her pee? 

Before she could collect herself the door was swinging open and a body was slamming into her.

"Watch it!" 

"Oh my - sorry, sorry, I didn't see you."

Malia went to glare at the girl but the moment Malia looked into her eyes all he could do was gape.

A sick, numb feeling invaded her. Malia was used to hiding her mind in the fortress of her body, but she was being breeched. The girl looked at her not just as if she was an open book, but a book the girl had read so many times she'd memorised it. It was as if the girl could see into the parts of Malia's mind that she herself couldn't access.

Malia felt her heart rate spike, her breathing intensified. She whipped round and plunged into the bathroom, making directly for a stall. Her claws were showing, and Malia could feel her incisors growing. She dug her claws into her palms and forced herself to take measured, deep breaths.

"You were right Scott, something's up," she said, knowing Scott would hear her. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


	4. Lydia

"My eyes glowed."

"I felt sick."

"I nearly shifted."

"I actually shifted!"

"But Stiles said she seemed perfectly normal, just intense," reasoned Lydia. She was sitting on Stiles' bed, supporting herself with one hand, legs crossed. Malia was next to her, arms folded. Stiles and Scott were seated opposite in chairs. They had been arguing for some time, three against one. But Lydia knew how to be stubborn.

"Exactly Lyds. Whatever is happening it's gotta be supernatural," urged Stiles, leaning forward in his chair. "We just need to figure out if she knows she's doing it."

Lydia pursed her lips and tilted her head. "And If she doesn't know she's doing it?"

"Then we help her figure it out."

"And if she does?" she persisted.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Then we keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"And what if she does something stupid?"

"Lydia, we just want to make sure she's not here to hurt anyone," Scott implored, "or that she does accidentally."

Lydia huffed. She knew Scott was right but she still didn't like it.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" She asked, sitting back on Stiles' bed.

Stiles rose and started pacing. Of course he'd already started planning.

"I don't wanna scare her off - or tip her off that we're onto her, whatever she's here for. Corey and Mason should keep an eye on her - Corrie can't look them in the eye if they're invisible, right?"

"The laws of physics have had no bearing on the supernatural so far," smirked Lydia, "she might still sense them."

"Well fine, we'll just have take that chance. Malia and Scott, you can go to Deaton and tell him what you know." The two nodded in sync. 

"Lydia," Stiles looked at her pointedly. "I think you should talk to her."

Lydia didn't have to ask him if he was serious, the question was evident in her expression. "Why? You just said you don't want her to know what we're up to."

"You're the psychic."

"No. No way."

"Lydia, Corrie was looking at you in the library, directly at you, before she noticed me," said Scott. "She looked sick. I think she's already sensed you, without the eye contact."

"No. I'm too busy. There's so much I need to catch up on, after being in Eichenhouse -" Lydia paused to take a deep breath. She hadn't meant to say it. But she knew straight away that Scott would drop the subject, for which she was grateful.

Scott reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. He stood and walked to the door. "We need to go, I promised I'd make lasagna."

Malia stood with a small smile to Lydia, but she couldn't quite meet Stiles' eyes. She left the room with Scott right behind.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was only a quarter through her reading list for the year. She had two essays overdue. She'd completely missed a topic in chemistry and history. On top of all that she had to keep up with her current workload. Thankfully she already knew a lot of it.

Her teachers were nice enough, always offering extra help, as if she needed it. The counselor even suggested repeating some classes, or even the whole year. But if anything made her work hard it was people telling her she couldn't do something. She didn't just know how to be stubborn, she'd mastered it.

Lydia was still sitting on Stiles' bed, eating the pizza that he'd ordered, reading The Great Gatsby (for the fourth time). "Why go home and read, by myself, when I can stay here and have pizza?" she'd said.

She was just getting up to the part where Gatsby is shot when Stiles came to sit opposite her. He had that concerned look his face was permanently in every time they were alone.

"Lyds I know you've had a hard time, if anyone knows I do. I know you're scared. But would you at least think about talking to Corrie?"

Lydia put her book down. She stared straight into Stiles' eyes, her face hard.

"I don't want to get involved."

"You're in the pack Lydia, you already are involved."

Lydia's eyes turned to the wall, glassing over, lips beginning to tremble. Her chest started heaving, quicker and quicker so before her face could betray her she hid it in her hands. 

Not that it made a difference. Stiles was immediately there, pulling her hands away and cupping her cheeks in his own.

"I was going to go to Stanford," sobbed Lydia, "I had a plan, I wanted to get married and have kids but now - now I don't even know if I'll be alive next week!"

Lydia began shaking so hard that Stiles wrapped her in his arm to calm her. 

"I can't sleep," she said, tears continued to stream down her face. "I can't think. My grade point average has dropped and I cry every day so I ruin my make-up and I don't want to be like this anymore!"

Stiles said nothing but continued to hold her until she was breathing normally again. When he sat back he took Lydia's hand in his.

"I used to think that a lot too," said Stiles, rubbing small circles into Lydia's palm. "Giving up. But, sometimes, five year plans have to become ten year plans," his eyes dropped, "because life Likes to kick you up the ass when you're already down. The only way you have a chance is if you keep trying."

Lydia stared at the hand that had come to fit so perfectly with hers. She knew Stiles was no stranger to sleepless nights, terrifying dreams, panic attacks - all of the symptoms of her PTSD. He had spent his own time in Eichenhouse. He may not have had a psychotic doctor drill into his skull but Lydia knew the Nogitsune haunted him just as much as Valack haunted her.

"You can do anything you want to, banshee or not. You've never let anything stop you before so why should you now?"

Lydia looked at Stiles. There was desperation in his eyes; he needed her to keep going. Lydia didn't need to be psychic to know that.

"OK," she whispered, squeezing Stiles' hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


	5. Liam

Liam felt good. Better than he had in a while. The sun was tickling his skin as he laughed with Hayden. Corey and Mason were sitting opposite lost in their own little world.

The four of them were having lunch together, as they had for the last few days. They found it easier just the four of them, as they could be the lovesick teenagers they were. With Kira gone and Stiles and Malia broken up, they thought it was best not to act too coupley when around them. 

Off in the distance, Liam saw Stiles leading Scott and Lydia towards them. 

"Guys," said Liam, nodding towards the group.  

Mason and Corey split apart. Hayden shifted slightly.

"We need your help," Stiles said, immediately after reaching them.

"Hi Stiles, we're fine thanks," smiled Mason.

"Listen," said Stiles, forcing his way onto the bench next to Liam, "Scott and Malia think somethings up with the new girl, Corrie. She looks like Lydia but more... brooding?"

"Dark Lydia," said Malia.

"Sith Lydia, yeah we know who you mean," said Mason.

"Sith Lydia, I like that. Were you choked?" Stiles said to Scott and Malia, laughing. "No?" His smile faded. "Why do I bother." "The point is," said Malia, exasperated, "she did do some kind of voodoo that made us start to shift."

Liam and Mason exchanged pointed glances.

"What's the plan?" Asked Liam.

"Well it's a work in progress but Corey and Mason, you watch her after school, make sure she's not performing sacrifices or summoning a deadly spirit -"

"Ten bucks she spend all night at home," whispered Lydia, leaning over to Malila.

"I'll take that," she replied.

"- but everyone meet at the animal clinic tomorrow afternoon to come up with the rest of the plan," explained Stiles. He looked between the four expectedly. 

"Great plan, Stiles," quipped Hayden sarcastically.

Liam understood Hayden's position, but he owed Scott. He will never stop owing Scott for trying to kill him. He had never met someone worth blindly trusting until Scott.

"I'm in," said Liam. He exchanged looks with the others, almost issuing a challenge. 

"Anything for you guys," said Mason, Corey nodding alongside.

Hayden smiled and sighed. "Sure."

 

* * *

 

 

Liam and Hayden were glistening with sweat. They had been going at it for hours. It was beginning to hurt.

Ever since Scott had bitten Hayden, Liam had been spending as much time as possible with her, to help her learn how to be a werewolf. They practiced tracking and shifting; right now they were sparring. Liam had started out going easy but Hayden kicked his ass pretty quickly. So he stopped holding back, more and more, until he was going as hard as he could. Hayden was still landing punches. 

Liam had backed off to catch his breath. Hayden was bouncing opposite him, smug grin on her face. He hated that she was so good after so little time, and even though he knew it was vain, it still hurt his pride a little. But that emotion was completely eclipsed by awe of her strength, her ferocity. That, and it really turned him on.

Hayden lunged forward, so Liam brought his fist up and jabbed for her shoulder in the gap left open by her arms. Before his fist connected, her hand was gripping his forearm, twisting it backwards. Liam rolled back with the movement in order to avoid his should being dislocated. Unfortunately, this resulted in him being on his back, on the floor, wide open for Hayden to attack.

Liam went to bring his legs and arms up to defend himself, but before he could react, Hayden was on top on him, knee digging into his shoulder. Her breath was heavy, her eyes were wide, her grin wider still. 

"Are you done being beaten?" Asked Hayden, knee digging further in.

Liam let her have a moment of joy. He loved looking at her when she smiled like that. Then, he hooked the leg pinning him down with on of his and p rolled to the side, to end up with Hayden on her back, easily reversing their positions. Liam smiled back at her.

He let go and slowly stood. He was tired and aching and sweaty. "Do you want food?" He offered.

"I want a shower before anything else, but that sounds great," said Hayden, standing. She gave Liam a swift kiss before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


	6. Lydia

Lydia had been waiting near Corrie's locker for twenty-eight minutes. She pretended to be fixing her make-up on her phone with the camera actually on in front of her. She had been running through the periodic table in her head to pass the time, but she was beginning to get frustrated and wanted to leave.

Finally,  _finally_ , a girl of about her height and hair-colour opened Corrie's locker. Lydia didn't waste any time.

She put her phone away and strode right up to Corrie. Corrie turned around when she heard Lydia coming but Lydia planted herself in front of Corrie. She stepped in close so the Corrie backed up against the locker. Lydia could hear she wasn't breathing.

Lydia looked Corrie up and down. Black heeled boots, black jeans, loose black tank-top, grey cardigan. Her wavy, strawberry blonde hair was covered with a black beanie, her freckles stood out on her pale skin. Sitting on her small nose were black cat-eye glasses.

Lydia was furious. Aside from the same colouring this girl looked nothing like her. She stuck out an arm and leaned with it on the locker. She stared at the delicate, Tinkerbell necklace Corrie wore.

"Listen sweetheart," Lydia cooed, "people are saying you look like me. I just want to remind you that you are not me." Lydia's eyes traveled up to meet Corrie's.

She knew in an instant why Stiles had warned her not to.

Corrie's grey eyes iced Lydia's insides over as a sickening scream built in her throat. She saw images of death from the past and shadows in the future. Corrie's face paled, mouth opened in horror as if she was seeing what Lydia was. The scream in her throat built until it was tearing her vocal chords apart, yet not making any sound. Her ears started to ring , she saw stars in front of her eyes.

Lydia collapsed with Corrie, the rush of the school becoming audible again. Her ears still rang, coming and going with her heartbeat, and her throat felt ragged. Lydia sat and and stared at Corrie.

"What did you do?" she croaked, hoped she sounded less afraid than she was.

Corrie sat herself up against the lockers, breathing heavier than Lydia.

"That wasn't me," said Corrie, slowly and with a chuckle.

Lydia shot up and looked at Corrie down her nose. She tried not to, look, but she was drawn to Corrie's stormy eyes. She stared at Lydia intensely but the floor stayed put this time. Lydia looked back with confusion, a rare look on her face. Lydia held out a hand. Corrie's eyes flicked to it and she smiled. She grabbed Lydia's hand, hauled herself up and left without another word.

Lydia got out her phone and texted Malia.  _Third floor bathroom._

 

* * *

 

"We told you not to," said Malia, leaning up against the wall. Lydia was hunched over the sink after having drank some water.

"I looked at her again afterwards and it was fine," Lydia whispered.  

"Did anyone notice?" Malia sighed.

"Not that I saw."

Lydia looked up into the mirror to see if she had been hurt when she fell.

"She made you shift," started Lydia, "and she made me scream. You don't think she can control supernatural creatures, do you?"

The question hung in the air, heavy, as if the gravity of the earth had increased. 

"I don't like it," persisted Lydia, her voice growing stronger, "I don't like her. Next thing I know I'm going to be finding dead bodies again and who's going to be kidnapped this time? You? Stiles?"

"Lydia stop, you're over thinking this," urged Malia, moving forward to take Lydia by the shoulders. "She might not be able to control it, she might not have come here to do anything evil."

Lydia exhaled and tried to relax.

"Normally you're the one who's paranoid and suspicious," said Lydia, a smile playing in the corners of her mouth.

"Stiles calls it my 'character development'," said Malia with air quotes, letting go of Lydia. "I learnt to trust again Lydia. Not that I ever really knew how in the first place. But I promise. You can trust us Lydia. All of us."

Lydia knew she could rely on the pack to look after her, but after Allison, she wasn't sure she relied on them to take care of themselves. 

"It's other people I don't trust," said Lydia.

"Then trust Stiles to figure out what she's up to."

Malia looked at her as if Stiles being able to uncover Corrie's motives were a fact as simple as one plus one equals two.

"I think I can manage that," conceded Lydia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


	7. Malia

Malia had been enjoying school a lot more than she normally did. Not the actual classes themselves, just being a normal teenager and hanging out with her friends. If you called her sentimental, she would rip your throat out, but deep down Malia was sad. She knew she wasn't going to be able to spend time with her friends like this for much longer. She had talked to Stiles about college applications but she had just been humoring him. Now that they were no longer together, there was no-one to pester her about it. It was simultaneously a relief and an anxiety. She didn't want to go to college - but she had no idea what else she might do. All she did know was that she had to stay with the pack. But she had no idea if the pack would even stay together, with or without her.

Malia distracted herself from her dread by thinking what in the hell was up with Corrie. She seemed to be able to see into people's minds. A psychic, but not a banshee? She flared up the supernatural. Maybe she was emitting some kind of frequency, like with what the Dread Doctors did to Mason. Maybe she was a witch. Maybe she was a phoenix or a unicorn or a demon. It could be anything.

Towards the end of her last lesson, economics, she was itching to leave school and go to the animal clinic. She watched the clock as the time ticked over three and the bell pealed. She shoved her pen and notebook (empty of notes) into her bag and darted for the door.

"Malia," called Coach, taking the usual tone of angry with a hint of disappointed.

Malia slowly turned on the spot, schooling her features into a pleasant smile.

"It says here you've missed nearly fifty percent of classes this semester," Coach explained.

Malia braced herself for a lecture about her grades and how education is important and how she needs to be able to get into a good college...

"What the hell do you need to do that is better than turning up here?" said Coach, almost shouting. "I have nothing better to be doing and I manage to turn up. Whatever you think is so important that you need to miss class, I can promise you, it's not." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Sure thing, Coach," grinned Malia and raced out the door to go meet Scott.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nice to see you Malia," beamed Deaton, "alive and well."

Malia and Scott placed their bags and the motorbike helmets on the stainless steel table in the animal clinic.

"What can I do for you today?" asked Deaton, taking off some gloves and tidying his workstation a little.

Scott looked at Malia, asking if she wanted to speak. Malia wondering why he bothered.

"We think there might be a new girl at school with unique abilities," Scott emphasised the word 'unique'.

"But not another werewolf?" said Deaton, leaning on the table opposite Scott to give them his full attention.

"Definitely not something we've come across before."

"Well, what makes you think she's supernatural?"

The question was simple enough but Malia could not think of an easy way to answer.

"For a start she triggered our shift," said Scott.

"How?"

"She short of just looked into our eyes."

Deaton looked between the two of them, obviously expecting more. When he got nothing, his brow knitted.

"What was it like?" Deaton posed carefully.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"What did it feel like.

When Scott looked at her this time she knew she had to say something, because Scott had run out of ideas.

"She sort of..." started Malia.

"It felt like..." tried Scott.

"Was it a pull or a push?" Deaton said firmly.

Malia considered the question and could see Scott doing the same. Neither of those words seemed the right description. But if she had to chose one...

"Pull," said Scott and Malia in unison.

Deaton placed a finger over his mouth in thought. He was remained silent but nod and shook his head a few times. 

"This is all very curious. I think I might have a starting point," said Deaton, voice slow and considered, "but I can only theorise. It will be up to you to find proof."

Scott nodded his head. "Is 24 hours enough time for you to research?" he asked.

"If it's in the bestiary, yes," replied Deaton.

Malia didn't want to know how long it could take if it  _wasn't_ in there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


	8. Mason

Mason had been sitting with Corey in his car for over an hour now, parked opposite a small house with a huge garden. They'd followed Corrie back here after school. She had gone into the house and was still there now.

Mason was tired. And hungry. And bored out of his mind. They'd tried to play music, but neither could agree on a song. They tried studying but that wasn't any more fun than sitting in silence. They'd spent some time kissing but that was too much of a distraction.

"This is the most boring stakeout ever," sighed Mason.

Corey looked over to him from the passenger seat and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"Do you wanna play a game?" Corey asked with a wry smile.

"Nah, you don't wanna play that," said Mason.

Mason knew exactly what Corey was talking about because for a while now, whenever he was bored, he would always ask the exact same question. It had become a bit of a joke in the pack because he had tried to get everyone to play. He would point out someone as ask "If they were a supernatural creature, what would they be?". Corey never really wanted to play the game, not finding the existence of the supernatural as exciting as Mason. But Mason had spent hours playing the game with Stiles and Liam. His favourite suggestion so far was from Liam, saying Coach would be an ogre.

"She could be a siren who enthralls supernatural creatures to do her evil bidding," said Corey, starting the game.

Mason couldn't help but grin. "She could be a vengeful ghost with telepathic powers."

"What about a time traveler sent to warn us about the future?"

"Time travel plots are tricky, there's always the chance that you can make things worse and anyway, she could erase her future self."

Corey paused to think. "Lydia's a banshee so maybe she's just a different kind of psychic."

"Like an empath."

"A what?"

"Someone who can read emotions."

"Oh."

Mason liked how Corey was thinking. They had were-animals, banshees, kitsunes, hellhounds and chimeras. There was a guy with three eyes and witches and (apparently) druids. He knew werewolves could see people's memories, and knew that spirits could invade people's minds from hearing about the Nogitsune.

"Maybe she's a werewolf who has learnt to see into people's minds without using their claws," said Mason, thinking aloud. "Or another kind of spirit like a Kitsune. Or she knows how to use magic."

"You know, for how geeky you are, you can be surprisingly bad at this," smirked Corey.

Mason turned in his seat to face him properly. "It's because everything I thought I knew about this stuff was just the Chinese whispers version, almost none of it's true, and there's so much so it's almost impossible to know what the original whisper was."

"I was kidding - " said Corey

"We need to know though, knowing can be the difference between life and death, between trusting someone or not - think about it. If I had been able to figure out about the dread doctor's using frequencies then I might not have killed so many people - "

"Stop! Mason, just stop," pleaded Corey. "That wasn't you. The only person who blames you is yourself."

Mason turned away and lay back in his sit, exhaling loudly. "I know, I know. I don't blame me either. But it still feels like it was me."

The two lapsed into silence, staring ahead into the house's small second story window which was Corrie's bedroom. Mason couldn't see much but the walls were painted a pastel blue-green. Mason thought Corrie didn't look like the kind of person to have painted her room that colour.

"That's it, I'm starving," groaned Corey, "let's ditch this and go get food."

Mason turned the car on immediately and put his hands into a prayer.

"Thank you for not making me say it first."

 

* * *

 

 

"I'll have two cheese burgers, a large fries, a pie and a large lemonade," ordered Mason into the drive-through speaker. Her turned to Corey. "What do you want?"

"Wow you eat a lot," remarked Corey, "I'll have the same."

 As they came up to the cashier she looked in the back of the car, obviously judging them. Mason just smiled as he paid, refusing to let Corey give him any money because Corey always bought him food when he was broke.

Mason drove back to Corrie's house after receiving their food. The window into her room was dark, but there were still lights on downstairs and her car was still there. Mason dug into his meal and enjoyed eating crappy food while listening to crappy music (he'd picked the food so Corey got to pick the music). Nothing much changed as they finished up, content with the greasy goodness of the food.

"You wanna go take a peek?" asked Mason, sipping on his drink.

"You don't think she'll realise I'm there?"

"If she does she won't see anything so at worst she'll just be confused," Mason reasoned. 

Mason could tell that Corey didn't particularly want to get so close to Corrie, but he also wanted to show off. Mason hoped Corey's pride outweighed his fear.

Corey considered it for a moment and then completely disappeared. Mason suppressed a laugh as the passenger door opened and closed. 

While Mason thought Corey's power was cool, one of the drawbacks was he had no idea what was happening. He therefore had to wait helplessly, not even able to watch Corey's progress until he reappeared in the car. Mason tried to watch what was going on inside the house in case Corrie sensed something was up.

A gush of cold air iced Mason's skin as Corey got back into the car, materialising as he sat.

"I couldn't see Corrie," said Corey, "but her dad was cooking dinner and I think her younger brother was watching t.v. Someone was in a bathroom, that could have been her."

"I'm sure it is."

Mason and Corey ended up taking turns napping for a couple of hours, sleepy from the food. Mason was dozing when Corey woke him with a sharp shove.

"Mason, wake up, Corrie's outside," he urged.

Mason forced his eyes open and straightened up in his seat. Corrie was outside, sure enough, but she was coming back from somewhere else.

"Tell me she was taking out the trash and hasn't been out this whole time," Mason pleaded.

Corey's silence was enough of an answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


	9. Stiles

Everyone had done their part and soon it would be time for Stiles to do his. Always the planner, the solver, Stiles told the member of the pack what to do as much as Scott, even despite Scott being the alpha. He was the one that decided what the plan was aimed towards. Stiles came up with the plan.

Stiles was mulling over what he'd learnt about Corrie himself at the animal clinic after school. It was a short list: Corrie. New to Beacon Hills. Five foot five, pale, strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes. Can sense people's thoughts. He hoped the others had more success than him. His hand was tapping a quick beat with his pen on the metal table.

Stiles heard the door bell tinkle as Scott led the file of the pack. Once everyone was ready Stiles dove right in.

"Deaton's finishing up some stuff out the back so I wanna know what you guys found out. Lydia?" began Stiles.

Lydia's eyes snapped up to Stiles', surprised at being asked to speak. "I looked her in the eye and I screamed."

There was a  heavy silence as everyone tensed for Stiles' reaction.

"Why, Lydia, why? You're supposed to be the smart one -"

"I didn't hear you scream though," interrupted Malia.

"I definitely did, I heard it, and so did Corrie, we both passed out," Lydia said softly, "but no one else looked like they heard anything."

"So she can trigger werewolves  _and_ banshees," noted Stiles "she's not just some sort of wolf-mancer. Did you get anything from her? Any distinctly psychic vibes?"

Lydia face flashed with fright. Stiles wasn't sure about anyone else, but he definitely noticed. 

"I saw everyone who's dead. I also saw," Lydia whispered, voice trembling. She paused to gather herself "I saw deaths that haven't happened yet. I don't know whose - it was like they were out of focus or something - but there were a lot. And she saw it all too."

Stiles kept looking at Lydia as everyone averted their eyes. They could never be sure that Lydia wasn't predicting their deaths but Stiles knew that it weighed more heavily on Lydia than it did on any of them.

"What you you?" said Stiles to Mason, breaking the tension.

Mason and Corey looked at each other furtively.

"She stayed at home all night," Mason said.

"Really? That's it?" questioned Stiles.

Mason looked over to Corey again so Stiles followed his eyes. Corey couldn't hide his guilt.

"We were starving and we left for a second," rushed Corey, "but she left while we were gone and we don't know where she went."

Stiles could see Mason rolling his eyes in his peripherals. He could also see Malia giving Lydia a ten dollar note.

"She was walking though, so she couldn't have gone far," Corey finished meekly.

"Well, it's a start. Scott, what did Deaton say?"

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had just finished running through his updated list (even adding Corey's time traveler suggestion - Stiles didn't want to rule anything out) when Deaton came through the door, taking off his coat. The room fell silent and expectant. Deaton took his time in cleaning himself up before sighing and sitting down on a stool.

"There was nothing in the Beastiary," Deaton started, slow and deliberate, "nothing obvious at least."

"Does that mean there was something not-obvious?" asked Stiles.

The information the pack had gathered while useful, it hadn't helped Stiles in coming up with a plan of action.

"Yes," laboured Deaton. Stiles had the utmost respect for the veterinarian, but sometimes he found it frustrating how long Deaton could take to get to the point. "There was a page on the different kinds of magic people have been known to wield. For example, druids can use blood magic. What mostly caught my eye though was the nature magic of witches. We know that witches can understand animals and shift into them, but there have been cases of witches being able to take over and control animal's minds."

"Like warging in Game of Thrones!" Stiles almost shouted. Mason eye's shone bright with excitement but all of the others were glaring at him for interrupting Deaton. "Sorry, you talk, I'll shut up."

"In doing some further research I came across a witch named Oona, who moved to America from Ireland. She reportedly was not only able to enter the minds of animals, but of other supernatural creatures."

Stiles' heartbeat quickened. He'd experienced having his body taken over by another mind before and it was not something he wanted to happen to his friends. If Corrie could do what Deaton said, Stiles knew they were in big trouble.

"You think Corrie can do that?" ask Scott, voice low and unsteady.

If Stiles didn't know better, he'd say Scott was worried.

"The kind of power you described Scott, the pull instead of the push. It's like the difference between a prisoner escaping, and someone busting them out," explained Deaton, "the wolf in you is the prisoner and Corrie is the rescuer. When you first started out as a wolf, your prison was no more than a couple of ropes tied around your wolf's waist, it could easily break free of its own accord. But now that you've learnt control, the wolf can only come out when you say it can. There are very few creatures that I know of that have the ability to break through an alpha's barrier of control to set the animal free. Most of them are magic users, like the Skinwalkers -"

Stiles didn't need super hearing to know Scott's heart just skipped a beat.

" - but they are still human. Witches and druids and all other magic users were taught their magic by a spirit, usually one that has inhabited a human body for a time. The type of magic that could trigger supernatural creatures was taught to humans by nature spirits," finished Deaton.

Stiles leaned back and took a moment to let everything sink in. 

"So she's either a witch -" Stiles mused.

"Or a fairy," said Deaton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


	10. Kira

Her head hurt. Her skin hurt. Her eyes and mouth and throat hurt. Even with her back to the sun it was so bright and hot that the front of her, covered in shade, was still blistering. Her eyes were not only blinded by the sun but raw from persistent winds scratching with sand.

She was meditating. That's all she had been doing in her time with the Skinwalkers. Fasting and meditating. Sometimes, instead of keeping her mind clear, she would lapse into daydreams about Scott. Sometimes about her parents but mostly about Scott. The Skinwalkers always appeared in their animal forms whenever she did this for too long. Other than that, they mostly left her alone.

Kira took in a deep breath, the sand making tiny cuts all through her nose and throat. She thought she was going to go mad. But she would go made before she broke.

Kira's senses dulled as she started slipping in a daydream - or a hallucination. She couldn't tell the difference at this point.

Through the haze she saw the figure of Scott come into focus. 

He was erratically shifting between human and wolf, the wolf taking over a little more each time. She watch him snarl, his jaw and teeth growing, and Scott went down on all fours. Soon all there was of Scott was a deep black wolf, blood and flesh hanging from its teeth. He stalked so close to Kira, she could smell the stench of its breath and here its throat begin to rumble. It started barking, a mixture of spit and gore splattered onto her face. Kira didn't move to wipe it off. 

Kira heard the thud of the arrow as it pierced straight through the back of the wolf's neck. This time the blood and that spattered her was viscous and warm. The wolf fell over, gurgling, and Kira gasped.

The image disappeared. She was back in the coarse sand and in the hot sun. 

Like she said, she would go mad before she broke.

 

* * *

 

 

A large gust of wind obscured her vision and when it cleared the three Skinwalkers had appeared, in their human forms. The one she had named White was leading - she didn't know their names so she identified them by the colour of their face-paint. All of their faces were blank. Red was carrying a pouch of water. Black was carrying a bowl of some stew with a slab of cornbread. 

White came and sat down opposite. Red and Black put the food and water on the ground in front of her and then stood behind White. White nodded to her and without wanting to seem too hasty Kira went for the water and drained half the pouch in a few gulps. She splashed some on her face, sealed the pouch and then started on the food, taking care to eat small bites. Kira The Skinwalkers said nothing, merely watching Kira the whole time while she ate.

Once she had finished off the last drop of water from the pouch, Kira relaxed and waited for one of the others to speak. They usually took their time, 

White eventually spoke. "Your fox can control you because it understands you."

Kira knew better than to waste breath on asking questions by now.

"To understand the fox, you need to become one."

Kira stared for a little while, wondering what that meant but after she blinked, they had disappeared. Then, all thoughts vanished from her mind and Kira ceased to be conscious.

As it turned out, the Skinwalker was being literal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


End file.
